Love Never Dies
by CrossingWands
Summary: Rose hasn't seen Scorpius in years. Not since they split up. Will a chance meeting at Hugo’s wedding give them a second chance? And if so should they take it?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This is the brain child I've been working on today. I love Rose and Scorpius as a pairing, but I've always struggled to write them. I hope you like this.**

Rose Weasley stood at the gate to the church, almost steeling herself to go in. Today was Hugo's wedding and she couldn't really let him down. Well she shouldn't. She wouldn't. Rose knew in her heart of hearts that she wouldn't be having these issues of Hugo was getting married somewhere else. Anywhere but here. Because this is where Rose had gotten married herself. To Dexter McLaggen, a total boar. Needless to say their marriage hadn't worked out; but even if it had ... she still wouldn't want Hugo getting married in the same place. Mind you where else was he going to get married? This was the same church where their parents had married, and her mother seemed to love this church more than anything else.

Catching sight of her cousin James, Rose straightened up and picked her way over to him, muttering about those damned heels. Heels were a total pain to walk in; and because Hugo had decided to marry a Muggle, not that there was anything wrong with that, it meant Rose couldn't even cast a charm to alleviate the pain in her feet. As she drew closer to James a small frown creased her forehead, as he tried to conceal a small hip flask he'd smuggled in. When he realised he'd been unsuccessful in his attempt to hide it from Rose, James offered her a small sheepish grin.

"Want some?" he offered, holding out the flask in her direction. Rose considered him, one eyebrow slightly raised before snatching the hip flask from his grasp.

"You know if my mum sees this she'll hex you into next week?" Rose told him, knowing full well that her mum was capable of hexing anyone who crossed her, and would certainly hex anyone who ruined Hugo and Emma's wedding day. Despite giving James this warning though Rose found herself unscrewing the cap and downing a generous measure of Firewhiskey. James smirked in return before snatching the flask back off of Rose.

"Where's that bloke of yours anyway Rose?" he asked as she let out a heavy sigh.

Rose shook her head, she had known her family would ask questions about why Dave wasn't here at a big family event, but he'd had the perfect excuse ready. "He's got the kids. The ex wife dumped them on him at the last minute," she stated, not even sure if she believed that was the case.

James gave her an incredulous look. "But surely he knows ... He's met our family right? And he knows with the Weasleys it's always been a case of the more the merrier. He could have brought the kids and nobody would have minded. Hell they could have hung around with my kids; not that I can promise that mine would be nice." He sniggered, before becoming more serious. "He should be here for you Rosie, you need the support today."

James looked around and looped an arm round his cousin's waist. Together the two of them picked their way over tussocks of grass and made their way up to the church. Rose found herself admiring the flower arrangements; the whole church was brimming with roses and the scent was heavenly. James gave Rose a quick squeeze and slid into the pew behind her; as he wasn't immediate family he didn't have the right to sit at the front like Rose did.

Rose settled down next to her parents, resting her head gently on her dad's shoulder. Ron Weasley had always been there for her no matter what Rose was going through, and she felt like she needed his support now. Was it really only four years ago that she had stood in this church brimming with happiness and love at the thought of being Dexter's wife? And now here she was watching Hugo start the same adventure. But hopefully, she thought, his will have a happier ending than mine.

Hugo was nervous, Rose could tell that much. But she had never seen her brother so happy before either. He had been with Emma for years and they seemed like a good match. But then again that's what people had said about her and Dexter. None of her family still really knew why their marriage had broken down, apart from her dad. She'd been too embarrassed to tell them. Too ashamed.

As the organ started playing Rose was jolted from her reverie and she chanced a glance behind her. Emma was walking down the aisle, shiny blonde hair pinned up on top of her head and a simple white dress, looking absolutely radiant. Rose could hear whispers breaking out about beautiful the bride looked and Rose knew that was partly down to her mothers spellwork. Emma knew about the Weasleys being a magical family, and Hermione had weaved the simplest of enchantments to not only make Emma look beautiful, but to also make those around her look radiant too. None of Emma's friends or family would know this though, they'd just think she was the stereotypical blushing bride.

As Emma joined Hugo at the altar and turned to face him, Rose found herself remembering her own wedding ceremony and replaying it in her mind. She was so lost in her memories that she failed to realise she had started to cry until her dad put an arm around her shoulders in a gesture of comfort. Rose swiped angrily at her tears; today was about Emma and Hugo, not her and Dexter. The past belonged in the past.

Soon everyone was making their way outside for the photos and Rose took the chance to slip away and find James. She found him, an arm around his wife, and she pulled him away. James could instantly see just how hard the day had been for Rose; she never cried. Without a word he handed over the hip flask and watched Rose down the contents before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Better?" he asked wryly. Rose nodded. A bit of Dutch courage was exactly what she'd needed to be able to face everyone, especially her mum who would want to go over the wedding in minute detail. As she stepped out into the sun, Rose froze. She had to be seeing things. It wasn't possible surely. She must have imagined that flash of perfect platinum blonde hair. But no ... there he was. Scorpius Malfoy and his mother Astoria, both standing amongst the well wishers. Scorpius' eyes met hers for a moment and Rose felt her heart skip a beat. How could he still have an effect on her after all these years? As she watched Scorpius and his mother turned away, disappearing deeper into the crowd.

 **A/N: What did you think? Please leave a review. it only takes a few seconds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you AMBERJANUS for your review. Really helps push me to write more. This chapter is a flashback chapter. I'm hoping that the chapters will alternate between present day and flashbacks. Hope you all like it.**

Rose Weasley stood on platform nine and three quarters looking around for Lucy. Lucy was the only person Rose now had to hang around with at Hogwarts. It was great because she was very close to her cousin; and neither of them had turned out the way their parents had expected. Rose was surprisingly the quieter of the two cousins, whereas Lucy had been outgoing and larger than life right from the off. Maybe Uncle Percy really was a Weasley after all. Now that Dominique had graduated from Hogwarts, it was going to just be the two of them.

Rose and Lucy were very close, right from day one they had always been as tight as anything. They'd had a slightly sticky patch over the summer when Uncle Percy had debated sending Lucy to Ilvermony for the rest of here education because her grades had fallen, but a lot of sweet talking from Rose and a promise to force Lucy to study had swayed him temporarily. However if she messed up her exams this year then Lucy most definitely would be off to Ilvermony. Rose just hoped that she would keep her head down and study. But knowing Lucy that probably wouldn't happen.

Rose jumped as a pair of hands closed over her eyes and she heard a voice in her ear. "So I've got all the hot gossip for you. But I need you all to myself first." Lucy beamed at her cousin. She was a few inches shorter than Rose and a lot more confident in herself. Lucy quickly waved over at their parents before dragging Rose by the hand off to the nearest compartment.

"I have so much to tell you," Lucy informed her, a dreamy, faraway expression on her face. Rose instantly knew what she was talking about. Lucy had spent her summer holidays in France with Dominique; and her owls had all been full of hints about a huge secret that Lucy couldn't wait to tell Rose upon her return. So it seemed like now was the time. Checking that they had their compartment to themselves and the windows were shut, Lucy leaned forward towards Rose and squealed. "So I've finally done the deed. It was amazing. I didn't expect it to be like that."

Rose's mouth dropped. Was Lucy talking about sex? Had she lost her virginity to some stranger on holiday? She knew boys found Lucy attractive; she'd always been fighting off admirers from about the age of thirteen, but she hadn't thought that Lucy would be so forward as to sleep with a stranger. Then again, Rose by comparison hadn't even been kissed. She must have been gawping because Lucy let out a high, tinkling laugh.

"Are you really that shocked? I mean I'm sixteen, I'm practically an adult. I wanted to getting it out of the way you know? And I couldn't have asked for anyone better. Louis was so lovely. He spent the whole month following me around like a lost puppy, and I swear down whilst that is normally a major turn off for me, he was so hot I was prepared to overlook it. And I'm so glad I did you know? He made the entire time about me, and he's even stayed in touch since. I didn't think I'd find someone that nice for my first time. I don't think I'll stay in touch with him though, nothing can really happen while he's in France and I'm here can it? And whilst it's nice over there I wouldn't want to marry the guy or anything."

Rose was shocked. How on earth could Lucy be so casual in her approach to sex? Wasn't sex supposed to be reserved for someone that you could imagine spending the rest of your life with? And your virginity wasn't something to be thrown away to the first person who came calling. Yet it seemed that Lucy had been tired of waiting. Rose didn't really know what to say in response to Lucy's revelation. Sometimes she did wonder how it was possible that they were related.

"That's not all," Lucy continued as if she hadn't just dropped a major bombshell on Rose. "Guess who I saw on the platform before I found you? Go on, guess!" When Rose shrugged Lucy exclaimed, "Scorpius Malfoy!!! Remember how his parents moved him away to Durmstrang for years, I think they all moved to Bulgaria to do with his father's work? But he spent first year here with us right? Well he's back. And damn he's looking fine. I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing, because he is most definitely without question the hottest guy to ever come to Hogwarts, don't you think? Rose? Don't you think he's just drop dead gorgeous?"

Rose didn't respond. She was too busy thinking what it would mean for her that Scorpius had returned. Of course he wouldn't look twice at her. No one in their right mind would, not when they compared her to Lucy. But Lucy was right, Scorpius was the hottest person to ever come to Hogwarts.

 **A/N: What did you think? Pretty please leave a review. They make my day.**


End file.
